


On Love

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Thepinkrabbit:<br/>Blaise/Theo<br/>A new pairing to me, and one I'm still sorting out in my head, as you'll see in the drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Love

Blaise couldn’t understand what Theo saw in him. He had no illusions about himself. He was self-centered, self-serving, and overly emotional. And he didn’t believe in love.

It wasn’t like Theo hadn’t seen all the times he’d slept with others. Blaise had been sexually active since thirteen, losing his virginity before he was fourteen. Nor had he ever made a secret of his trysts with others. And yet somehow, when Theo looked at him, he felt…almost pure again. It was sobering. And scary.

When he held Theo in his arms, there was just…something. Something he’d never felt with anyone else. Not even Draco, who he’d lusted after for longer than he could remember. Sure, looking at the blond made his heart beat faster. Made him want to pull him into a hungry kiss, tousle that pure blond hair, make Draco flush and arch and moan...

But with Theo…it was almost the opposite. Oh, he loved to make Theo blush, or hear him moan, but even more, he loved to hold him close. Even when they weren’t talking, just drowsing on his bed. He wanted to ravish him, but he also wanted to kiss him so softly. Butterfly-soft kisses to his nose, his cheeks, his chin…his lips. He never seemed to get enough of it. He wanted to hold Theo forever. To protect him.

But he couldn’t help thinking that he didn’t deserve it.


End file.
